


Homecoming

by pairatime



Series: Post-Gravity [5]
Category: Defying Gravity (1997)
Genre: Homecoming, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 10:03:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3170771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pairatime/pseuds/pairatime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s time for Pete to come home, which isn’t quite how he left it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> Lj's small fandom fest round 16. Defying Gravity (movie):Pete/Griff:Post movie - Pete talking to his parents about why he

“I can walk you know. They didn’t do anything to my legs, they didn’t even kick them,” Pete complained, glaring at both Griff and the orderly pushing his wheel chair down the corridor toward the hospital lobby, and exit. “I don’t even have any bruises, see,” he pointed out, pulling up one leg of his pants as far as he could.

“That might be true Mr. Bradley but hospital policy is very clear, If you do not walk in, you do not walk out,” the orderly answered, un-phased by the glare.

“Yeah, and all that attention they didn’t give your legs went somewhere,” Griff added, reaching out a hand and slowly, carefully, resting it on Pete’s shoulder.

“This is going to be a long week isn’t it,” Pete complained as the three finally reached the spacious lobby…not that it looked that spacious filled as it was. “Hello everyone,” he added with a wave.

And it was everyone, or close to it. His parents, Todd, Logan, Trip and Scotty, Steve, Tom, Brian, Bryan and even Matt. Pete hoped no one else was getting released for at least an hour or two. Their families wouldn’t have any room to wait. “John, why is everyone here? I thought it was just my parents?” he half whispered to Griff, not taking his eyes off the group.

“Todd wanted to be here when we picked you up and I was talking to him at the House and some of the others heard you were getting out and wanted to come too so well, here we are,” Griff explained, waving at the group. “It’s not a problem is it?” he asked, suddenly looking unsure.

“No, no it’s fine, just wasn’t expecting it,” Pete answered, looking them all over. “And they all know, about us?” He whispered one last question just as the orderly came to a stop in front of the group.

John didn’t answer, just smiled as every single one of his Brothers started telling Pete how good he looked, that the bruises were barely noticeable, that if he needed anything all he needed to do was ask…yeah he was a bit wrong before, it was going to be a long day, forget week, he through again as he realized that at least half of them were going to be going with Griff and his parents to the house and not returning to the House.

He was going to owe Rachel a massive apology after this invasion.

Which was exactly that it looked like when John and his Dad helped him out of his father’s truck to see that Todd, Logan and the others had beaten them to the shared house and had set up the grill, a drink table and Pete wasn’t sure what else but there were so many Brothers nothing would surprise him.

***

“You know I can walk up the stairs myself, just like I could have gotten my own hamburger, and drink, and coat and-” Pete complained when Griff half carried him up the stairs to his bedroom.

“So?” Griff asked simply, ignoring the complaints otherwise as he pushed open the bedroom door with his foot, slowly half carrying Pete inside.

There was a long moment when Pete looked around the room before back at John, “Something’s different…have you been…you’ve been sleeping in here hadn’t you? That’s what Todd and Trip meant about you not being around the House wasn’t it,” Pete asked, his gaze focused on John.

“I may have stayed here a few nights...and I have been moving a few things over from my room at the House. And I might have started paying the rent for the small room at the end of the hall…” Griff answered, bit by bit.

“You mean the room that’s almost too small for a bed and a dresser. The one that Rachel has been trying to rent all year but hasn’t been able to?” Pete stated more then asked, shaking his head, “No wonder you’re sleeping in my bed. Half your stuff would fill that closet, forget a bed,” he added, sitting on the bed.

“Yeah, I need to go through my stuff but…I’ve been busy,” Griff explained, sitting next to his lover, “So I’ve been crashing in your bed, because you know, it’s here and I know it was empty,” he finished, clearing this through and looking away.

“Because it’s empty, that’s the only reason you’ve been using it, not that you couldn’t use your own back at the House or even crash on the couch or anything,” Pete said, slowly smirking. “Sure there wasn’t another reason you just had to crash in hear?” he asked ask he leaned into John, slipping a hand under John’s shirt.

“No, can’t think of any other reason. It was just the most…convenient”” Griff answered, gasping a bit when Pete’s hands found a nipple. “And it’s really convenient now,” he remarked before pulling Pete into his a kiss that left them both breathless.

But even then they only stopped long enough for they’re shirts to be stripped off. The kisses started shifting away from the lips and down Pete’s neck as Griff pushed him into the bed, working his way down to his boyfriends collarbone.

Which is when everything stopped. Griff froze the moment his lips touched the raised scar, still yellow with touches of red. Pulling away Griff’s eyes darted from one bruise to the next. His gaze spotting the remaining bandages. He started to pull back even more.

“No, John, stop,” Pete half yelled, grabbing John by the back of the neck. “I’m not, it’s worse then it looks. I’m better. I’m doing, I am, fine.” He said forcefully and blunt, “And this,” gesturing between them, “this is something I need. You won’t break me. I need you to know that and I…I need to feel that.”

Both men swallowed hard, staring into each other’s eyes for a long moment, until finally Griff stop. “Okay.”

He pulled John back toward him and into a deep frantic kiss.


End file.
